1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transport refrigeration systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a truck trailer refrigeration unit that has a pivotally mounted compressor and engine/generator set allowing ease of serviceability without requiring removal of either the compressor or engine/generator set from the refrigeration unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, transport refrigeration systems such as those used on truck trailers, have employed some type of motor or engine driven compressor unit. Most often, these systems have also been combined with various types of motor generator units and/or alternator devices and electronic regulator apparatus to provide the motor and control system power required by the refrigeration system within a package size that is sufficiently small to meet the size constraints that are compatible with transport refrigeration systems. A significant disadvantage of these known engine driven refrigeration systems is the need to provide coupling apparatus between the engine or motor and the compressor. Generally, the engine power is coupled to the compressor via a belt drive or mechanically linked shaft drive mechanism such that the compressor drive shaft necessarily requires a secure shaft seal to ensure that refrigerant does not leak out of the compressor from around the drive shaft. Further, these known systems generally employ belts, sheaves, clutches and turndrives to accommodate delivering power to evaporator fans and condenser fans, thereby increasing overall system maintenance related costs relating to belts, sheaves, clutches and the like. In view of the above, those skilled in the art of transport refrigeration have also been aware that the aforesaid drive shaft seals deteriorate with time and usage, resulting in loss of system refrigerant due to leakage around the compressor drive shaft, creating a long felt need for a viable solution to this problem.
Still needed, but not available with trailer refrigeration units presently known in the art is a compact, light weight, trailer refrigeration unit having an integrally mounted engine driven power generator that is capable of providing electrical power to the refrigeration system compressor motor and all other on-board motors, electrical devices and control system devices in a manner that eliminates maintenance related costs associated with belts, sheaves, clutches and the like, and which allows the engine, power generator, compressor and other integrally mounted devices to be easily serviced without requiring disassembly and/or removal of these integrally mounted devices from the refrigeration unit.